Kyle Broflovski
"You're The Devil... I remember now!! You erased everyone's mind! You cruel bitch!" Kyle is a member of the only Jewish family in South Park. He is often noted for this, as well as his intelligence and ability to suck up to pretty much everyone he needs to. He is often seen being the goodie two shoes of the group and tries to stands up to 'bad habits' which often leads him to be laughed at by his fellow classmates.'' Appearance Kyle has green eyes and bright ginger / orange hair. He is often bullied for his appearance by his enemies Eric Cartman, Stacey and Mia Tesmo. He gets labelled as a 'ginger Jew' or a 'soul eater' by many of his peers. He has small features and is known to have kind of a babyface. Whilst everyone else grew more adult like features, he has remained the same since Elementary school. Personality Kyle is known to be a massive goodie two shoes and is often attempting to 'inspire' people with his motives. This usually leads to him being bullied or told to 'shut up'. Although having good intentions according to himself, he can be pushy and will often attempt to force beliefs onto those around them. He often gets described as 'whiney' by his peers as his attitude and nature cause them to dislike his motives. Despite this, Kyle still attempts to be the 'voice of reason' for the school and will often lecture people in an attempt to make them a 'better person'. This usually leads to situations getting worse as no one really takes him seriously besides his one true friend, Stan Marsh. Despite this Kyle keeps his strong willed nature at the surface of his personality, but it is shown that he is secretly depressed and has trouble holding out through all the torment that this town brings him. This causes him to just 'go with it' and although he knows he is disliked for being this way he still holds out and claims that it is 'better than nothing'. Which explains why he is still friends with them after all these years. However, Kyle also has a secret Yandere side. He is extremely Yandere for Stan, and this behaviour could have sprouted from all the bullying he has experienced in his life. If someone is near Stan, a behavioural metamorphosis will occur, causing Kyle to completely lose his mind and result in sadistic nature to claim Stan for himself. History Kyle grew up in a Jewish household with a very strict mother whom practiced Jewish religion and takes it very seriously. However Kyle seemingly doesn't really take the religion seriously or dive deep into many of the practices, only a few. Kyle has a history of severe depression and mental illness due to the Torment of his enemy, Eric Cartman whom bullied him everyday. Relationships Stan Marsh Kyle is best friends with Stan. They are the closest out of the four boys, and they are generally seen together a lot standing next to each other as well as sitting together on the school bus. Kyle shares an affinity with Stan in many ways and they genuinely care about each other. They almost always side together on the many issues they encounter, mainly when it is Cartman who is opposing them. This is frequently manifested when there is a conflict between Kyle and Cartman, and Stan offers support to Kyle by siding with him. Along with this, as the story progresses Kyle and Stan learn their feelings for each other are more than just a friendship. Kyle begins to develop strong feelings for Stan and begins stalking him as a result of not knowing what to do. They end up dating and, despite Eric bullying them for it, are happy together. Eric Cartman Cartman and Kyle often exchange insults, with Kyle as the target of Cartman's anti-Semitism, and with Kyle taunting Cartman about his weight in return. Whenever making a point, Cartman will often try to outsmart Kyle, sometimes by making a bet with him just so that he can gloat in his face. Though Cartman usually winds up the loser of the argument, there are exceptions when Cartman's improbable assertions prove true. Kyle suffers the bulling of Eric Cartman literally everyday and, despite trying to hide it, is depressed due to the actions of the arrogant boy. Kyle hoped that as Eric became a teenager he would mature, but he was wrong. Eric only got worse, worse than he was ever before. Kenny McCormick Kyle's friendship with Kenny is not as strong as his friendship with Stan, however the two have a mutual respect for each other and can often be seen helping each other out. Although Kenny isn't "allowed" to talk to Kyle because of Eric, he only does it when they are alone or if Kyle says hi to him. Other than that the two aren't really seen together much despite being in the same group.